The Vintage Collection (toyline)
The Vintage Collection was Hasbro's action figure line, running from 2010 to 2013. It consisted of 115 basic figures, including characters from the Prequel Trilogy, Original Trilogy and from the Expanded Universe. The Vintage Collection's cardbacks were styled like the original cardbacks from Kenner's 1977 - 1985 Star Wars figures. In 2013, the Vintage Collection was officially put on hiatus, and it was followed by the Black Series. However, some exclusive vehicles, like the Slave I, were still released in Vintage Collection packaging. History Initial waves In 2010, the first wave of The Vintage Collection was released, consisting of 11 characters of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. The cardbacks featured images of the original action figure releases - e.g. the Dengar figure's cardback showed an image of the carded The Empire Strikes Back Dengar from 1980. First Prequel Trilogy waves The Vintage Collection's wave 2 consisted of characters from Episode III, marking the introduction of figures from the Prequel Trilogy to the action figure line. The cardback's still continued to Showcase the figure's original version, but for the Prewuel characters, cardbacks from the newer Kenner figures were shown. Later waves Wave 3 featured characters from Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, and wave 4 consisted of figures from Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. The fifth wave was the first mixed wave of The Vintage Collection, containing characters from Episode III and Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Mixed waves continued with wave six of Vintage Collection Action figures. This wave included figures from Episodes II, III, V, and VI. The first Expanded Universe figure Wave 7 was also a mixed wave and consisted Episode II, IV, V, and VI figures. It also included the first Vintage Collection figure from the Expanded Universe, the ARC Trooper Commander (Captain Fordo). Captain Fordo first appeared in the 2003 released Star Wars: Clone Wars animated series. The San Diego Comic-Con Death Star exclusive The Episode I: The Phantom Menace Wave Action Figures Basic Figures 2010 Wave 1 *VC01 Dengar *VC02 Leia (Hoth Outfit) *VC03 Han Solo (Echo Base Outfit) *VC04 Luke Skywalker (Bespin Fatigues) *VC05 AT-AT Commander *VC06 See-Threepio (C-3PO) *VC07 Dack Ralter *VC08 Darth Vader (The Empire Strikes Back) *VC09 Boba Fett (The Empire Strikes Back) *VC10 4-LOM *VC11 (Twin Pod) Cloud Car Pilot Wave 2 *VC12 Darth Sidious *VC13 Darth Vader *VC14 Sandtrooper *VC15 Clone Trooper *VC16 Obi-Wan Kenobi (Revenge of the Sith) *VC17 General Grievous *VC18 MagnaGuard *VC19 Commander Cody *VC20 Yoda Wave 3 *VC21 Gamorrean Guard *VC22 Admiral Ackbar *VC23 Luke Skywalker (Jedi Knight Outfit) / (Endor Capture) *VC24 Wooof *VC25 R2-D2 *VC26 Rebel Commando *VC27 Wicket *VC28 Wedge Antilles ---- 2011 Wave 1 *VC29 Kit Fisto *VC30 Zam Wesell *VC31 Obi-Wan Kenobi (Attack of the Clones) *VC32 Anakin Skywalker (Peasant Disguise) *VC33 Padmé Amidala (Peasant Disguise) *VC34 Jango Fett *VC35 Mace Windu *VC36 Senate Guard *VC37 Super Battle Droid Wave 2 *VC38 Clone Trooper (212th Battalion) *VC39 Luke Skywalker (Death Star Escape) *VC40 R5-D4 *VC41 Stormtrooper *VC42 Han Solo (Yavin Ceremony) *VC43 Commander Gree Wave 3 *VC44 Luke Skywalker (Dagobah Landing) *VC45 Clone Trooper *VC46 AT-RT Driver *VC47 General Lando Calrissian *VC48 Weequay (Skiff Master) *VC49 Fi-Ek Sirch (Jedi Knight) Wave 4 *VC50 Han Solo (Bespin Outfit) *VC51 Barriss Offee (Jedi Padawan) *VC52 Rebel Fleet Trooper *VC53 Bom Vimdin (Cantina Patron) *VC54 ARC Trooper Commander *VC55 Logray (Ewok Medicine Man) ---- 2012 Wave 1 *VC56 Kithaba (Skiff Guard) *VC57 Dr. Evazan (Cantina Patron) *VC58 Aayla Secura *VC59 Nom Anor *VC60 Clone Trooper (501st Legion) *VC61 Boba Fett (Prototype Armor) Wave 2 *VC62 Han Solo (in Trench Coat) *VC63 B-Wing Pilot (Keyan Farlander) *VC64 Princess Leia (Slave Outfit) *VC65 TIE Fighter Pilot *VC66 Salacious Crumb *VC66 Mouse Droid Wave 3 *VC68 Rebel Soldier (Echo Base Battle Gear) *VC69 Bastila Shan *VC70 Ponda Baba (Walrus Man) Wave 4 *VC71 Mawhonic (Podracer Pilot) *VC72 Naboo Pilot *VC73 Aurra Sing *VC74 Gungan Warrior Wave 5 *VC75 Qui-Gon Jinn *VC76 Obi-Wan Kenobi (The Phantom Menace) *VC77 Ratts Tyerell & Pit Droid *VC78 Battle Droid *VC79 Darth Sidious *VC80 Anakin Skywalker (The Phantom Menace) *VC81 Ben Quadinaros & Otoga-222 *VC82 Daultay Dofine *VC83 Naboo Royal Guard *VC84 Queen Amidala *VC85 Quinlan Voss *VC86 Darth Maul Wave 6 *VC87 Luke Skywalker (Lightsaber Construction) *VC88 Princess Leia (Sandstorm Outfit) *VC89 Lando Calrissian (Sandstorm Outfit) *VC90 Colonel Cracken (Millennium Falcon Crew) *VC91 Rebel Pilot (Mon Calamari) Wave 7 *VC92 Anakin Skywalker *VC93 Darth Vader *VC94 Imperial Navy Commander *VC95 Luke Skywalker (Hoth Outfit) *VC96 Darth Malgus Wave 8 *VC97 Odd Ball (Clone Pilot) *VC98 Grand Moff Tarkin *VC99 Nikto (Skiff Guard) *VC100 Starkiller (Vader's Apprentice) *VC101 Shae Vizla (Old Republic Bounty Hunter) Wave 9 *VC102 Ahsoka *VC103 Obi-Wan Kenobi *VC104 Lumat *VC105 Emperor's Royal Guard *VC106 Nien Nunb *VC107 Weequay Wave 10 *VC108 Jar Jar Binks *VC109 Clone Trooper Lieutenant *VC110 Shock Trooper *VC111 Princess Leia (Bespin Outfit) *VC112 Sandtrooper Wave 11 *VC113 Republic Trooper (The Old Republic) *VC114 Orrimaarko (Prune Face) *VC115 Darth Vader __NOEDITSECTION__ {DEFAULTSORT:Vintage Collection, The (toyline)}} Category:Hasbro Toy Lines‎